


Arigato

by RandomYori



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Food, High School, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomYori/pseuds/RandomYori
Summary: A high school student with a love for cooking soon finds her simple life flipped over-easy. As someone who was brought up by self-reliance, she struggles to come to terms with this new reality. Most of all, she's too stubborn to accept one simple truth: She can't do it all alone.Disclaimer: Various depictions of original source material/history/culture/etc. may be altered. This story is strictly fanfiction. Thus, it is not accurate to the original source material/history/culture/etc. Think of it as an alternate universe.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Original Female Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of an old story that I wrote years ago. Looking back on it, I realized that it was riddled with errors and whatnot. Therefore, I decided to rewrite the whole thing and upload the new chapters here. I can't guarantee that I'll keep a steady pace with my uploads, but I will try my best to improve on my past mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Early in the morning, a little girl awoke to a bright, sunny day. Yawning, she stood from her futon and headed towards the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, and brushed her long, brown hair. Once she was clean and dry, she put on her uniform for the first time in her life.

She was honestly quite nervous about this day. Were the other children nice? Was the teacher nice? What if it all became troublesome? All of these concerns, she chose to set aside. Today was only her first day, after all.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, she was only greeted by a note on the refrigerator door. It read:

_Going on tour for the week. I won’t be back until Sunday. Remember to lock the door when you leave and when you come back. I bought you some groceries to last for 2 weeks, in case I come back later. Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Dad._

This was no surprise to the girl. Her dad was always away on tour. She never understood what that meant, but he always came back. That was all that mattered.

Picking up a cookbook, the girl found a delicious recipe for an egg omelet. Excited to try it, she opened the fridge door and picked out the ingredients listed. Inside, the first thing to catch her eye was the abundance of yogurt. There was enough to feed an army.

The girl cringed to the sight. This was too much yogurt even for her father. It was disgusting how much he bought. With him being away, most of it would surely spoil. All of that aside, she found some mushrooms, some herbs, and plenty of eggs.

No one taught her how to cook. With her father always being away (and with the majority of their groceries being yogurt), she began reading the cookbook as if it were a holy bible. After finding everything she needed, she got to work.

The cooking was a success. That was probably the best omelet the girl had ever tasted. Finally, she was ready for her first day in primary school.

* * *

It was almost noon, but the girl never made it to school. While her strength was in self-care, her weakness was her sense of direction. Wherever she went, the poor girl would always wander aimlessly.

Eventually, she found herself approaching a quaint shop. She had never seen an establishment with such an antique décor. With curious eyes, she scanned the front porch.

A strange looking man immediately caught her attention. He looked quite vintage, himself. He wore a striped hat, and a pair of wooden clogs.

Noticing her right away, the man looked towards the small child. If he was astonished by her presence, then he had one hell of a poker face. Not wanting to frighten the poor child, he limited his approach. He then bent down to her level and asked, “Hey there, little one. Are you lost?”

“I can manage,” the girl plainly answered.

A spark of bewilderment could finally be seen in his eyes. Shortly after, his calm smile returned. Even his tone softened towards the girl.

“Where do you need to go?”

“Primary school. It’s my first day.”

His smile then vanished. With solemn eyes, he explained, “I’m afraid you might have missed it. Primary school should have already started by now.”

“Oh…”

He felt bad after hearing that response. Then again, this made him wonder. He shouldn’t pry, but as a concerned adult, he had to ask, “Where are your parents?”

Immediately, the girl looked down and twiddled the tip of her shoe against the pavement. Not wanting to look the man in the eyes anymore, she mumbled, “They’re around.”

Shortly after comprehending her predicament, the man began to scratch the nape of his neck. Standing before him was this lost little girl. She was late to school, and her parents couldn’t even bother to take her there, themselves. He didn’t know whether to pity the kid or denounce the parents.

Either way, this was all so brutal. It was a miracle that the child made it this far in life, and without any tears no less. This was one strong kid.

“My name is Urahara Kisuke. What’s yours?”

The girl remained silent, and faced the pavement. She was embarrassed by her current dilemma. It made her feel feeble.

Seeing how standoffish she had become, Urahara got the hint. This was a really sensitive situation. He really shouldn’t put his foot in it any further. Still…

“The primary school in this district is about 15 blocks south from here. Be sure to remember that next time you find yourself at my shop again.”

The girl suddenly looked up at him with glistening eyes. It wasn’t the first time she was given directions. His advice was so peculiar to her. There were no condescending undertones in it whatsoever. It all felt… genuine.

“There’s also a bus stop just down the corner in the same direction. Tell the driver that Urahara will cover the charges, and she’ll take you wherever you need to go.”

She couldn’t believe it. Was this stranger actually offering to pay for her bus fares, too? What kind of weirdo would do that for someone they just met?

“Good luck, and take care, okay?”

This couldn’t be real. There was just no way. This had to be a dream!

* * *

Waking with stunned eyes, a young girl remained still in bed. Her breath was barely audible. The only signs of life were her wandering eyes.

First, she stared up at the white ceiling. Then, her eyes scanned all throughout her room. Eventually, they landed on her alarm clock.

It was only five in the morning. School didn’t start until eight. Well, the way she saw it, this would give her plenty of time to prepare both a nice breakfast and a decent lunch.

* * *

In the kitchen, the girl prepared both meals. For breakfast, she prepared a slices of bird’s nest toast. She dressed it up with cherry tomatoes and lettuce. It looked like there was a mama bird and a papa bird sitting together on her toast.

As for lunch, she only had enough time to prepare a simple bento box. Well, she would at least find it simple. In truth, she made onigiri in the shape and color of two Shiba Inu dogs. They were complimented with bone-shaped mushrooms, batter-fried fish bites, a small egg omelet, and a healthy assortment of vegetables.

This was a favored hobby of hers. She loved turning food into something extraordinary. Balancing flavors was also key to her cooking. Otherwise, what was the point?

Shortly after, she returned to her room. She still had to clean up, and put on her uniform. After that, she was ready to start her first day of high school.

* * *

Walking for what felt like ages, the girl eventually found herself at an antique-looking shop. While staring at it, a gentle breeze danced with her short, brown hair. It was a welcomed liberation from this hot, summer day.

Just to be safe, she checked the time on her watch. A sigh of relief soon followed. The 7 a.m. bus hadn’t arrived yet.

In the meantime, the girl decided to use this opportunity to practice her introduction. While many would find this a bit much, she justified herself with her past years in school. Middle school was probably the most disastrous of them all.

Just hours before the first day began, she woke up sick in bed. She had to miss two whole weeks before she could join the rest of her classmates. By then, her fate had already been sealed.

Not wanting a repeat of that, she felt it best to prepare herself this time. Of course, she made sure to walk towards the front of the shop first. It wouldn’t do her any good if she was caught practicing on the sidewalk.

“Hello, fellow classmates!” she announced. She had even raised one hand to the level of her chin. It was almost a wave, but only a slight one.

“… No, that’s weird…”

She paced around the front of the shop before trying again. This time, she kept her hands to her sides and straightened her back. With even her heels clasped together, she looked as stiff as a board.

“Good morning. My name is… This is actually a lot more uncomfortable than it looks.”

Relieving herself of her strict posture, she proceeded to stride back and forth. How should she go about this? This was no longer middle school. There would be higher demands to meet. If she messed up just once, then who knew what would happen?

“Relax. Just be yourself.”

Snapped out of her thoughts, the girl turned around. Her eyes immediately landed on a strange looking man. His vintage visage matched the aesthetic of the shop. He wore a striped hat, and a pair of wooden clogs.

At this point, all the girl could do was follow his word. She calmed down, inhaled, and exhaled. Eventually, she was finally ready to say her name.

* * *

“Kokoro.”

Urahara halted his steps towards the entrance of his shop. Curious, he turned around to face the little girl. She hardly moved an inch from where she stood. It must have taken a lot for her to speak up as boomingly as she did.

“My name… It’s…”

* * *

“Akiyama Kokoro.”

In response, Urahara gave a soft applaud.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Her attempt felt good this time. In fact, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Kokoro had only ever felt such tranquility with her cooking. Perhaps high school wouldn’t be so hard, after all.

“Hey, Kokoro, isn’t that the bus you’re supposed to take?” Urahara suddenly pointed out.

“Damn it! Not again!”

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Precious Time

A man sat in front of a desk. His attention was drawn to the sunglasses in his hands. His fingernails slowly chipped the paint off of the left earpiece. The concentration on this piece never faltered.

The woman sitting behind the desk faced him. Light refracted from her glasses, making her eyes difficult to read. Regardless, it was clear that there would be no attempt.

“Under normal circumstances, I would go into more detail on the matter. However, given how _precious_ your time is, I’ll try to keep it brief.”

Meanwhile, a girl stood outside the office. She kept herself hidden, but just close enough. Her fingernails slowly chipped the paint off the wall behind her. The concentration on their voices never faltered.

* * *

It had been two years since Kokoro started high school. This time, she was completing her third year in another one. Unlike the previous institution, this building was actually closer to Urahara’s shop. It was a couple blocks away, almost like her old primary school. How had she not heard about it before?

Trying on her new uniform, she studied her own reflection. Each fitting always felt unnatural to Kokoro. Old or new, she was a different person every year.

Many thoughts ran through her head. What would it be like this time? Were the students nice? Was the teacher nice? How much of her would be left by senior year?

Before stepping out of her apartment complex, she suddenly felt the urge to double-check her bag. Papers and notebooks were scattered all over the couch. Check, check, check, and that settled it. She had everything, including her homemade bento box.

Proud of her work, Kokoro basked in its glory once more. Today’s lunch was a box filled with little onigiri chicks. Each chick was sandwiched between hatched eggshells. The eggshells were made with hardboiled eggs. Other ingredients included corn, flower-shaped carrots, cherry tomatoes, little mushrooms, and an assortment of leafy greens. She couldn’t wait to take a bite out of these babies.

Finally noticing the time, Kokoro frantically returned her items into her bag. After locking the door behind her, she dashed out of the apartment at top speed. Little did she know. In the midst of her haste, one item remained on the couch.

* * *

Despite her hurry, Kokoro still remembered to abide by the law. She made sure to look both ways, and to never stray from the pedestrian lanes. Of course, that didn’t stop her from spamming the button for green lights.

Eventually, she found a group of students wearing similar uniforms. Kokoro followed them until they reached a gate. While they walked ahead, she paused to take in the view. This was it… Karakura High School, the start of a new chapter.

This building was a lot bigger than her old high school. In fact, it was almost daunting in comparison. With the time given, would she be able to find her class at all?

Next thing she knew, the gate behind her had come to a close. Turning to face it once more, she recognized the significance of this moment. The students were already inside, and school was about to start.

* * *

Dashing all throughout the halls, Kokoro panicked to the sight of her watch. It was 7:50 a.m. If only she had anticipated how much of a maze this place would turn out to be. She had to find her assigned classroom and fast. If she didn’t find it soon, then she would receive a tardy slip. She couldn’t take another one!

Coming to a full stop, Kokoro stood frozen in the middle of a hallway. It was 7:55 a.m. At this rate, there was no hope left.

“Hey, you lost or something?”

Kokoro quickly turned around to face the brunet behind her. She didn’t expect to find someone else who would be late for class. Well, at least she wouldn’t be the only student ridiculed for her tardiness.

“Do you need help finding your classroom?”

This was so lame. Just so that he wouldn’t ask more questions, she answered, “I can manage.”

All the guy could think was how precious that response was. She was clearly lost, but she didn’t want to admit it. How adorable!

“What classroom are you assigned to? I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.”

[Geez, he doesn’t back down at all, does he?] she thought to herself.

By answering that question, Kokoro would only end up digging a deeper hole for herself. Should she just skip for today? Feign an illness, perhaps? Anything would do to escape this uncomfortable dilemma.

“Come on. You are a student here, right?”

As if a lightbulb appeared above her, Kokoro suddenly began to rummage through her bag. Surely enough, she pulled out a document she had received from her guidance counselor. She quickly reviewed the class number, then scanned the hallway.

“Found it.”

The boy immediately laughed at the coincidence. As it turned out, she wasn’t that far from her classroom after all. In fact, they were standing right next to the door.

“Well, what do you know?! It looks like we share the same class!”

Although she didn’t really appreciate the jeers, Kokoro chose to brush them aside. For once, she was actually going to make it to class on time. That was all that mattered.

* * *

This was a bit otherworldly for both brunets. Normally, they were always late to class. The boy usually didn’t care, while the girl always dreaded her tardiness. More ironically, it was actually the teacher who was currently absent. In short, this whole experience was beyond trippy.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Asano Keigo. Welcome to Karakura High School!”

Kokoro looked up at him, then looked down at his hand. He clearly expected her to shake it, but something told her that she shouldn’t. She just met the guy. From her perspective, who knew what he was like behind closed doors?

“Thanks,” she answered plainly.

At first, he appreciated her gratitude. Next thing he knew, the girl had walked away from him nonchalantly. Keigo could have sworn that he felt an icy gust slam right into him.

“W-When did it get so cold in here…?” he whimpered softly to himself.

The jilted brunet watched as the new girl brushed him off. He also saw that she took her seat right next to Ichigo. The poor guy prayed that his friend would survive the impending blizzard.

Paying no mind to the boy anymore, Kokoro proceeded to take her seat. With time to spare, she quickly investigated her bag for the third time. Her papers seemed to have been in order so far.

Next, she carefully checked her bento box. For this analysis, she kept it hidden inside of her bag. Upon further inspection, she let out a content sigh. Despite her recent marathon, her lunch actually survived.

Unfortunately, the bliss was brief. It had finally dawned on her that she had forgotten something very important. Part of her wanted to risk rushing back home to retrieve it. Of course, she knew how impractical that would be.

Suddenly, a girl wearing a pair of hairpins scurried into the classroom. With one hand raised high, she shouted cheerfully, “Hi, Ichigo! Good morning!”

Moments later, a guy with blond hair repeated her gesture.

“Hello, Ichigo! Good morning!”

First, Kokoro found this moment incredibly adorkable. Second, was it a common occurrence for students to be late to class? She began to wonder if she remembered the schedule correctly. If not, then she might have a chance after all.

Suddenly, the classroom became a theatrical comedy. Girl 1 recognized Guy 1. He became so ecstatic that he hugged her. Next, Keigo scorns him for it. He was clearly jealous by the displayed affection. Guy 1 made him feel dumb for it. Then, Surprise Girl appeared behind Keigo. She threatened Guy 1’s life.

Whatever would happen next, the anticipation was killing Kokoro. This was way better than a soap opera. What was next? Was the carrot-topped guy going to jump in on this, too? If only she had popcorn. She made a mental note to bring some next time.

Sadly, the moment was ruined. The teacher finally showed up. It was at least fun while it lasted.

“Sorry for being late. Please take your seats. Class is about to start.”

On his way there, the blond paused his steps for a moment. To his surprise, someone had stolen his desk. He had never seen this brunette before. Was she a transfer student, or one who had recently recovered from an illness? He wasn’t certain.

While he rented another empty desk, he now had two people to keep an eye on. His focus mostly remained on the carrottop, but that wasn’t always the case. Sometimes, he would take a glance towards the brunette. For one, she did take his seat. For another, there was something about her that seemed off. He just couldn’t place his finger on it.

“Okay, everyone, please help me welcome our new transfer student.”

It was truly a shame how some things never changed. Begrudgingly, Kokoro stood from her desk and approached the front of the classroom. The only solace she took in this moment was her perfect plan.

After years of first days, she eventually found a way avoid the anxiety of introductions. All she had to do was pretend that she was standing in front of the Urahara shop. It was always a foolproof technique.

“My name is Akiyama Kokoro.”

The silence droned out longer than she hoped. She couldn’t help but wonder why. Was there something wrong with her introduction?

“… Is that all?” the teacher asked.

Kokoro started to speculate that all introductions in this high school included a pop quiz. Theorizing this made her feel rather perturbed. Normally, she wouldn’t bother to ask, but she had to know.

“… What else is there?”

The whole classroom felt uncomfortable after that. Despite how well things began, Kokoro still found a way to ruin her first day. She didn’t even want to consider the rest of the school year.

* * *

Lunchtime had arrived. To many students, this legendary moment had been prophesized since man discovered fire. To Kokoro, she saw it as the end of days. Sooner or later, she would have to expose her treasured bento box. The last time she did that, she never heard the end of it.

Everyone would always bug her about how cute it looked. Many would beg her to make them cutesy bento boxes, too. Some even had the nerve to steal them! What she found truly dishonorable was whenever her bento boxes were dubbed _girly_.

[Bento boxes are not girly! They are nutritious!]

Those were often the thoughts she would mentally scream in retaliation. Subconsciously, she exposed those thoughts by glaring at her bag. It just sat on her desk, mocking her into revealing the scandal hidden inside.

At this rate, it was best to just wait until after school. Hopefully, her lunch would still be fresh by then. The smell of spoiled greens was always a hassle to clean out.

The sound of metal scraping against linoleum snapped her out of her internal crisis. Quickly perking up, she was surprised to find that same blond sitting across from her desk. With that big, dumb grin on his face, one could only wonder what was on his mind.

“So, it looks like I’m not the only new student here. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Koko!”

What nerve! He was a stranger, yet he gave her a pet name as if they were lifelong friends. Maybe Keigo’s outburst earlier were justified.

“That’s not my name.”

Acting dumbfounded, the blond asked, “It’s not? I thought ya said your name was Kokoro.”

“Yeah, _Kokoro_. Not _Koko_.”

“You’re right. It’s cuter when ya say it like that, _Koko_.”

The audacity of this boy was unearthly. Kokoro could no longer contain her widening eyes and furrowing eyebrows. What did he even want with her? Didn’t he have the hots for that redhead? It didn’t matter anymore. In her eyes, this guy just became Public Nuisance #1.

Wow, it looked like she was capable of expressing herself after all. Geez, he must have really gotten on her nerves to receive a glare like that. It didn’t scare him, though. In his eyes, her anger only made her more entertaining.

“Hey, don’t worry, _Koko_. I get it. The first days are always intimidatin’. Believe it or not, it’s my second day here.”

Was he actually trying to provoke her? She began to wonder if there was some ulterior motive to this harassment. Raising a finger towards him, she inquired harshly, “Cut the crap. What do you want?”

That was somewhat expected. Kokoro did seem like the antisocial type. She made that fairly obvious during her introduction. Should he just cut right to it, or should he keep annoying her out of his seat? With everyone watching, there was only one right answer.

The boy’s hands suddenly grasped her pointing hand. Her stunned, mahogany eyes made his move worth every second. With a cheeky grin and a glowing ambiance, he chipperly asked, “Have we met before? I feel like I’ve known you my whole life!”

[… What… WHAT?!]

Immediately, Keigo sprouted from his desk with a flaming vengeance.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! First, Orihime, and now, the transfer student?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Quickly turning to face his left, the blond suddenly dropped his jubilant façade. Eyes emitting irritation, he yelled back, “You again?! Weren’t you listening at all?! Orihime would’ve screamed or hit me if she didn’t like it!”

“Firstly, Orihime didn’t like it and you know it! Secondly, Kokoro clearly doesn’t like you holding her hand either! Just look at her face! She’s pissed!”

“Oh, pipe down, will you?! She’s not screaming or hitting me either! That means she likes it, too!”

“No, she doesn’t! It’s obvious that she doesn’t, so back off!”

Fed up with that obnoxious brat, the blond decided to crawl under his skin, too. Was this boy really so desperate to be a knight in shining armor? If so, then it was time to see how far he would go.

“Oh, really? In that case, let’s see what happens when I do this.”

He then attempted the unimaginable. The blond looked down at Kokoro’s hand, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. The gap between them had almost disappeared.

Next thing he knew, a lightning bolt cracked against his right cheek. That was at least his interpretation of it. Both his hands had gripped the edge of his desk. The swift maneuver saved him from falling off his chair.

Slowly, he returned his gaze forward. Then, it finally dawned on him. Little Miss Transfer Student actually went for it. What a strike, too! She actually marked his face red with her hand.

“There, I just hit you,” she spoke harshly.

All of the students had fallen silent. The only reverberation in the classroom was the echo of metal scraping against linoleum. Shortly after, footsteps followed.

By then, the blond finally got his desk back. However, he remained frozen in his current seat. The way that girl carried herself out of that classroom was cold… arrogant even…

[Why is that so… familiar…?]

* * *

“According to her records, it would appear that she had to stay behind for detention again. Do you know why that is?”

“Tardiness. When a student receives a total of three tardy slips, they are sent to detention. This is the twentieth time she had to stay afterschool. You do the math,” an elderly man added, sitting by the man in the center.

The younger man kept his head down. His fingernails proceeded to chip the paint off of his old sunglasses. By then, there was hardly any left.

“And that’s not even the worst of it.”

* * *

Sitting under a tree, Kokoro couldn’t stop scratching the side of her bento box. The sensation of her nail grating little bits of plastic might have soothed her. However, it was beginning to cost her a bento box. The duct tape on the other sides proved that.

Alone at last, she was ready to dig in. She was thankful that her lunch didn’t rot after all. Her appetite was almost spoiled, nonetheless.

Kokoro had met some pretty annoying people in the past. Still, never had one person frustrated her to high hell. Just thinking about him nearly made the girl snap her plastic chopsticks like twigs.

“Hey, Kokoro, right? Would you like to come sit with us?”

Snapped out of her rage, the brunette darted her eyes towards the person asking. Immediately, she recognized her as one of her classmates. She was Orihime Inoue, the girl who that jerk harassed, too.

It was probably weird of her to ask, especially after the incident in class. However, Kokoro had experience in this type of encounter. The girl was most likely trying to be nice to her because she was eating alone. One could call that sweet, but one could also see it as pity. Kokoro saw it as the latter.

“No, thanks. I’m good.”

“Okay, then how about I join you?”

Nobody in this school knew how to take a hint, did they? Did she have to slap this girl, too? Kokoro prayed that it wouldn’t have to come to that. Otherwise, she might have to start smacking everyone.

“Look. I appreciate the gesture, but I’d rather eat alone,” she confessed.

The girl had already sat down across from Kokoro. Processing her response, the redhead’s eyebrows soon furrowed. She then spoke frantically, “Oh, wait, you don’t think I’m just pretending to be nice to you, do you? I’m so sorry! That’s not my intention at all!”

“Ah, shit…,” Kokoro mumbled.

Could things have gotten any more awkward? This was not the kind of reaction she was hoping for. She would have preferred it if the girl called her a bitch and shunned her. This was somehow more taxing.

“Listen… I’m actually here to apologize for what Shinji did.”

Astonished by those words, she turned back to face the girl. Despite the solemn expression, it also held a stern undertone. At that moment, Kokoro finally started to take the redhead more seriously.

“Orihime, right? Am I right to assume that Shinji’s the filthy degenerate?”

Her nervous laugh confirmed it. She probably shared the same opinion, but chose to keep it to herself. That made sense. Orihime was a nice girl. Still, Kokoro could never understand people like her. If any form of relationship was only one-sided, then why maintain it at all? That was what didn’t make sense.

With a cooler timbre, Kokoro stated, “Listen. If anyone should be sorry, then it should be him. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Orihime understood what she meant. In fact, she respected Kokoro for it. At first, she was afraid that Kokoro would be the cold type. However, like many of her friends, this transfer student proved her wrong. In truth, Kokoro was rough on the outside, but soft on the inside. That was at least what Orihime thought.

Glancing down towards her bento box, she was also surprised to find another hidden trait about Kokoro.

“Oh, how adorable! Did you make this?!”

Kokoro’s eyes widened with horror. This was the moment she dreaded since lunchtime began. How could she have been so careless?!

“Y-Yeah…”

This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She could hear the next line already. It would surely go something like, _“Oh, wow! I’ve never seen anything so cute!”_ Another alternative might be, _“Really?! I’m so jealous!”_ Either way, she heard it all before.

“Is that hardboiled egg for the shells? That’s so clever!”

“Yup…”

“And those flowers are made with carrots, right?”

“Yup…”

“That’s amazing, Kokoro! You’re really talented!”

“Th-Thanks…”

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Kokoro shoved one of the onigiri chicks in her mouth. Meanwhile, the chipper redhead pulled a Tupperware out of her bag. Removing the lid, she revealed a concoction that had Kokoro nearly spew rice. Inside was an unholy trinity of mashed bananas, honey and crumbled rice crackers.

That should have forced Kokoro to officially lose her appetite, but it didn’t. For some unfathomable reason, it sincerely made her curious. How would such a weird combination of flavors taste?

She could imagine that the sweetness of the honey would combat the rice crackers. The mildness of the bananas could then balance everything into the ultimate umami sensation. If it worked like that, then it would actually be an ingenious dish.

The presentation, however, was severely lacking. The colors were too bland, and the product was too mushy. It looked like an amateur form of tapioca pudding. The whole dish appeared unappetizing, but the concept had a lot of potential.

“Did you make that?”

Expecting the worst now, Orihime forced a smile and answered, “Yeah! I just thought of it today!”

“Really?”

“Yup!”

“Hm… Mind if I try some?”

Orihime did not expect to hear that. No one had ever asked to try her cooking before. In fact, people always insulted it! Elatedly, she gave Kokoro her spoon.

“No, not at all! Go right ahead!”

Carefully, Kokoro scooped a small sample of Orihime’s lunch. After taking a deep breath, she slowly brought the spoon to her mouth. She then parted her lips, and savored the morsel. After a couple chews, she eventually swallowed.

“Wow… This is really good.”

“Really?! You don’t think it’s weird or anything?!”

“Well, yeah, but it works. If anything, you probably should’ve added something with a more contrasting color. Certain berries would do the trick.”

Orihime gasped and replied, “That’s brilliant! I should add grapes next time!”

“That could work! Oh, hey, why don’t you try something from my bento. It’s only fair.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all!”

Taking her turn, Orihime picked up one of the onigiri chicks. Giving it a try, she was impressed by the flavor. That was the last flavor she could have predicted.

“Yum! Was that chicken teriyaki inside?!”

“Yup!”

As light as it was, seeing Kokoro smile brought joy to Orihime. It was like a soft glow from behind a gray cloud, dim but distinct. For a reason deeper than food, she felt a kinship towards the transfer student.

* * *

Lunchtime had ended. The students of Karakura High School were returning to their respective classrooms. This time, Kokoro walked alongside Orihime. Despite how amicable they were, she still found her company quite foreign. Friends were incredibly rare. The only people she was ever close to all worked at the Urahara shop.

“So, how did you learn to make such adorable bento boxes?”

“I watched a few tutorial videos at first. Then, the rest just came naturally to me. What about you? How do you come up with wild flavor combinations?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just mix and match whatever comes to mind.”

Stunned, Kokoro stopped and asked, “Seriously? You take a leap of faith on all your dishes?”

“When you put it that way, it does sound a bit risky. Still, it’s exciting to try something new every day.”

Kokoro couldn’t relate. With her experience in cooking, it was always best to play it safe. That way, the flavors were always guaranteed. Sure, experimenting had its advantages. However, there was also a good chance that the dish could come out disastrous. It would be like trying to make your own caramel compared to buying it premade. Nevertheless, Kokoro didn’t regret spending time with her.

“… Orihime.”

“Yeah?”

“… If you want, I can show you how to make a bento box sometime.”

The redhead’s eyes were suddenly filled with stars. This was more progress than she anticipated.

“You’d really do that?!”

“Yeah… But you gotta keep it to yourself, okay?”

Overflowing with delight, Orihime hugged the transfer student and shouted, “Thank you so much, Kokoro!”

Being the taller one of the two, Kokoro felt one of Orihime’s hairpins pressed against her right cheek. The points of the snowflake shape were bound to have left small dents in her flesh. They would surely stab her if the redhead hugged her any tighter!

“Damn it, Orihime! That wasn’t an invitation!”

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Catching Up

Walking with a companion made all the difference. Thanks to Orihime, neither she nor Kokoro had any quandaries with finding their classroom. However, there was one unexpected hindrance.

Returning to class, one thing immediately caught Kokoro’s attention. There was a rat in this classroom, and it stole her desk. As much as Shinji’s pilfering irked her, she maintained her composure. Her guess was that this was just another attempt at agitating her. If so, then she refused to play his game.

Taking the only desk left, the dynamics had shifted. This time, she was in the far-left corner of the classroom. She would have been fine with this, had it not been for the carrottop in front of her.

Nothing personal was held against the boy. The problem was that she couldn’t see the board past his fiery head. Being no stranger to such struggles, Kokoro chose to keep her peace. She would just have to make due with her current resources.

Pulling out her textbooks, she remembered something crucial to this moment. Kokoro instantly felt a new sense of trepidation. If she found herself unable to complete this simple task, then she would be left with no choice. However, that choice was always a bother.

Eventually, she gathered that there was no use in delaying the inevitable. Reaching into her bag, Kokoro pulled out a vermillion, leather case. It was long and narrow in shape. She really wished that it wouldn’t come to this.

Listening to the sudden click, Shinji attempted to inconspicuously turn his head to face Ichigo. In reality, he used his peripheral vision to glance behind the carrottop. What he saw made his blood boil.

It all finally made sense. The brown hair… Those mahogany eyes… Even those damn glasses looked just like Sōsuke’s! It was like looking at a female reflection of him. The only difference was her hairstyle.

Sensing a threatening aura, Kokoro cautiously glanced away from her textbook. Compunction soon followed. He might have quickly looked away, but she still saw his eyes. She didn’t think it was possible for the dork to look so pissed. He was the one who stole her desk, so why was he upset?

[Damn it! She noticed!] he thought to himself.

Knowing why she looked familiar opened up plenty of new doors. Many new possibilities lingered into his mind. Who was this girl? Was she somehow connected to Aizen Sōsuke? Would she pose as a threat? One thing was certain. A new player had entered the game.

* * *

To the toll of the final bell, students began to exit their classrooms. Some were destined to return to their homes. Others were not.

As a transfer student, Kokoro’s priorities differed from others. In most cases, transfer students had to rely on other students to help them catch up. Not wanting to be a burden, Kokoro requested to receive all of the homework she missed. Her plan was to finish them outside of classroom hours. She believed that would be enough to make up for lost time.

In other cases, transfer students only had to convert their grades from their former high school. Due to specific circumstances, that wasn’t an option for Kokoro. Therefore, she stuck with Plan A: Finish everything she missed for Karakura High School.

Knowing that she had her work cut out for her, her next destination became the school library. Luckily, it was accessible to students until 5:30 pm. Those terms were acceptable to Kokoro. It gave her plenty of time.

Shortly after she answered a few practice questions, a loud thud boomed through the hallway. Perking up from her reading, she wondered what that was about. It sounded like it came from around the corner. Against better judgement, she chose to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji found himself pinned against a railing. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He began to wonder the true motive of this assault. If his hunch was correct, then Ichigo’s outrage was truly absurd.

“Wait, is this about Orihime?! Ah c’mon! It’s not like she’s your girlfriend, right? I mean, let’s face it, Ichigo! You’re socially inept! You and I both know that a hottie like that is never gonna give you the time of day, right?!” Shinji teased.

While his snide attitude did irritate Ichigo, he ignored it. Besides, this guy completely missed the point. Of course, he also brought up another one.

“Shut the hell up, and I expect you to apologize when you go back in there! You should know better!”

Directing his attention towards his left, he plainly replied, “Yeah, well that’s just a matter of opinion. Besides, ya don’t get to tell me what to do.”

After Shinji flashed his pierced tongue, Ichigo sneered, “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Once again, Shinji’s attention was drawn back towards the carrottop.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m a student. I’m supposed to go to school and study.”

“That’s not what I meant! You came here to recruit me, right? In that case, you have no reason to be here! So, just leave and get the hell out of my town!”

Finally, Shinji dropped the act. This brat really thought that he would just take no for an answer. He had another thing coming.

“I’m not going anywhere. You don’t really believe that I’ll leave because of what happened yesterday, do you? I don’t give up that easily. I will keep following you until you say ‘yes’.”

Ichigo wasn’t the only one stunned by his declaration. Hidden just around the corner, Kokoro’s eyes had never felt so open. Covering her mouth, she shivered from what she was hearing.

Ever since she glimpsed the anger in Shinji’s eyes, she became wary of him. That aura he gave off was so intense. It could overwhelm an entire classroom.

That Ichigo boy must have felt it, too. That was what she assumed the deal was at first. Discussions on recruitment and other wild nonsense exceeded her expectations. Was Shinji… secretly part of a gang or something? If so, then transferring to this high school was a mistake.

Then, something else dawned on her. She did slap him before lunch. That was probably why he was pissed at her.

[Oh… **Oh, no.** ]

Kokoro slowly lifted one foot up, then moved it towards her right. She repeated this step with the other. Keeping her mouth covered, she beseeched the heavens above. Over and over, she chanted in her thoughts, [Please, don’t let them find out!]

She was near the homestretch. The entrance to the library was barely three steps away. She only had to get close enough to slip inside.

Feeling the freedom within her grasp, a figure appeared from the other side of the entrance. In a flash, Kokoro jolted back like a frightened feline. She nearly yelped from the shock.

To her surprise, the threatening presence in the library was actually the principal!

“Ms. Akiyama, I see that you’ve already begun your studies. I was actually hoping that we could discuss your transference. May I borrow a moment of your time?”

The whole time, Kokoro remained in her stance. Never had she felt so humiliated. Reflexively, she chewed on the insides of her cheeks. She didn’t want to imagine how ridiculous she appeared before the principal.

“Y-Yeah… Pardon me, but may I pack my things before we talk?”

“Not at all. Go right ahead.”

“Thanks…”

* * *

Inside the principal’s office, Kokoro sat across from his desk. Her palms were sweating. Her posture was stiff. Déjà vu was the key word on her mind.

“So, Ms. Akiyama, I’ve gone through the transcripts of your previous schools. It would appear that you hold quite the record in tardiness. It would also appear that you served time in detention countless times. Care to elaborate?”

“Tardiness, Sir. The previous schools I went to had a three-strike policy.”

“I see… Do you know that we also have a similar policy?”

“Yes, Sir…”

Jotting down some notes, the principal flipped through more paperwork. In the meantime, Kokoro recalled the last time she was in a room like this. She had given the same excuse countless times.

 _“I’m sorry for being late. I got lost looking for the school,”_ she would always say.

None of the principals believed her. Because of that, she learned that sorry didn’t always cut it. If she arrived late to class, then she had to accept the consequences.

“Well, Ms. Akiyama, that will be all. Thank you for clarifying a few things.”

[Wait… That’s it?]

Although astonished, a revelation struck her. It all finally made sense. The reason why teachers showed up late, why students could leave whenever they wanted, and why gang members were allowed to attend this school… It was because the school faculty here were complete pushovers!

“No problem,” she answered.

With that, she grabbed her bag and exited the office. This discovery was actually a breath of fresh air. Worrying about her attendance had officially become a thing of the past (not that she would purposefully start arriving late to class). A slap on the wrist seemed to be the only concern she should have here.

* * *

Out and about, Kokoro was on her way to the grocery store. There were a few things she needed to restock on. Her top priority was meat. It didn’t matter what kind. Beef, pork, chicken, any would do.

After walking a couple miles, she finally found a local supermarket. Checking her wallet, she found that she only had enough to buy the cheap stuff. Fortunately, this particular establishment came with an employee discount.

“Kokoro, you silly girl. Your shift doesn’t start until tomorrow,” a middle-aged woman teased.

“Hey, Mrs. Higa. Don’t mind me. Just here to buy some meat,” Kokoro frankly stated. Her attention was mainly drawn towards the meat section. There were also a few freezers nearby.

Clasping her hands together, the manager known as Higa Ayaka was delighted to hear that. She had sampled some of Kokoro’s cooking in the past. One of her favorites was her homemade onigiri.

“Oh, really? What do you plan on making tonight?”

“Gyoza,” she answered.

That was the first thought that came to mind. She also happened to have spotted some premade gyoza. Thank the heavens above for freezers.

“Ooh! What kind?!”

“Beef.”

This time, her eyes had darted towards the beef section. Some of the cuts were way out of her price range. Choosing one of the expensive options might have been tempting, but her wallet wouldn’t allow it. Therefore, she could only continue to dream of its taste.

“Well, that sounds delightful! Did you know that traditionally, Gyoza is made with ground pork?”

“That’s nice.”

Kokoro then picked out the nicest looking package of ground beef that her money could buy. She then turned towards her manager and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Higa.”

“Okay, Kokoro! Take care!”

* * *

A young, nine-year-old girl stepped inside an old shop. There, she approached the counter and said, “Okay, Mr. Urahara, I’m done with the porch.”

“I saw. Good job, Kokoro,” Urahara replied.

Opening his antique cash register, the lax employer drew out a few yen bills. He then held it in front of Kokoro and said, “Here. You earned it.”

Even if it wasn’t much, the girl’s eyes still sparkled. Never had she held such an amount of money. Shuffling each bill, she perked up towards Urahara and asked, “Is this really for me?”

Simpering lightly, he answered, “Of course, it is. You do work here, don’t you? Now, don’t go blowing it all on candy, okay?”

“I won’t,” Kokoro responded with a slight pout.

“Good. What you can do with that money is save it for future investments.”

Now that caught her attention. Looking up from her counting, she gave Urahara such an inquisitive expression. That was a term she never heard before.

“Investments?”

“Yeah, think of it as an egg. You can either crack it open, or you can incubate it. Which would you rather have: one fried egg, or a chicken that can lay more eggs?”

“Woah…”

* * *

That was the first moral Kokoro had ever received. Because of it, she learned how to store money in a number of places. She even had her father chaperone her while she made her first bank account. She would have done it on her own, had it not been for the adult-supervision policy.

Surely, there was plenty of yen stashed away in that account. She hadn’t touched it since she was nine. Regardless, that was considered the stale-crust fund (emergency money).

On her third loop around town, Kokoro finally sensed that something was off. She was lost again, but that was beside the point. This street was empty, so why didn’t it feel that way?

* * *

Hanging upside-down in the air, Shinji kept himself far from her sight. He had been observing Kokoro since she left the library. On top of bearing some resemblance to Sōsuke, she also had a lot of moxie. He knew that she was the one who spied on him and Ichigo. Her actions since then only validated his paranoia all the more.

[What is she up to? She already made that turn,] he thought.

For someone who became an expert in stalking, this girl was really trying his patience. Countless times, she walked in circles. Sometimes, she even found herself back at the high school. If she was trying to shake him off, then this was a disorienting way to go about it. Too bad for her, she had him to contend with.

Eventually, he noticed something. The way she held her fingers to her chin… The way she faced each path… At times, she even appeared burdened by concern.

[Is she seriously lost?!]

If that was the case, then he had severely overestimated her. Then, he considered another possibility:

_“Know this, Captain Hirako. Any betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly terrifying… is the betrayal you cannot see.”_

It was a moral that engrained well within Shinji’s psyche. Forgetting it would be like forgetting how to breathe. Keeping that in mind, his pursuit commenced. If she was somehow connected to Sōsuke, then this was an opportunity that he couldn’t miss.

Finally, Kokoro had arrived to a location. To Shinji’s surprise, it turned out to be Kisuke’s shop. Whatever she was plotting, this mission just became more critical. Now the lives of his old friends were at stake.

* * *

Stepping towards the Urahara shop, Kokoro was immediately greeted by another dramatic spectacle. This time, Jinta was bullying Ururu when he should be sweeping the porch. He was pulling on the poor girl’s bangs, too.

Kokoro couldn’t help but sigh. This had to be about the fiftieth time she bore witness to this childish behavior. Well, it had gone on for long enough.

While Jinta continued his act of terror, Kokoro picked up the broom from the porch. She swept a few leaves away, waiting for the perfect opening. Then, she let it drop. If all went according to plan, then the handle of the broom would bop the top of Jinta’s head.

“Ow! What the heck was that for?!”

“Sorry. Must have slipped my hand,” she answered candidly.

“Oh, yeah?! Then why does it always happen whenever you show up?!”

“Does it? Anyway, what’s Mr. Tsukabishi cooking tonight?”

Chiming in, Ururu answered, “I think he’s making pork gyoza for dinner.”

[Wow, talk about ironic.]

Kokoro had to keep a poker face on after hearing that. Still, a light smirk managed to seep through. She at least commented, “That sounds good. You two go inside. I can take it from here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the redheaded child muttered.

Jinta was such a little fireball. He had to give attitude even when people do favors for him. How ungrateful.

Noticing the way Ururu stared, Kokoro asked, “You good?”

The girl with the pigtails nodded. Although the taller girl didn’t smile, Ururu still sensed a bit of warmth from her. That settled it. All those times Kokoro dropped the broom was no accident. With that, she smiled and said, “I’ll let Mr. Urahara know you’re here.”

Kokoro gave a nod to that. She then watched as the little girl dashed into the shop. Peace had finally been achieved. The duration was uncertain. Nevertheless, she chose to cherish this moment.

* * *

“What happened to your hands?” Kisuke asked.

A nine-year-old Kokoro quickly crossed her arms. Her posture allowed her to hide her hands from his sight. She at least hoped that it did. Other than that, she kept her eyes drawn towards the floorboards.

“Beats me.”

The burns didn’t look permanent, but Kisuke found her reaction concerning. He studied Kokoro’s eyes carefully. She undoubtedly knew more than she was letting on.

“Kokoro, did someone burn you?”

“No,” she answered, finally meeting him eye-to-eye.

Fortunately, her reply was sincere. She also seemed to have taken some offense to it. Kisuke found solace in learning that her dad wasn’t that type. By then, only one hypothesis remained.

“Kokoro, …did you burn yourself?”

Avoiding his stern eyes again, she shamefully answered, “…Yes.”

“How?”

Silently, she mumbled, “I was making katsudon…”

The child might have tried to prevent him from hearing her answer, but she failed. Currently, they were the only ones inside the shop. Therefore, her words were still audible.

“Your father lets you use a frying pan? That’s pretty risky for a kid your age. Doesn’t he know how to cook?”

Kokoro’s eyes darted back towards Mr. Urahara. Usually, whenever she told people about her cooking, different responses were given. Some included the following:

_“Wow, you so mature for your age!”_

_“You made this all by yourself?! What a good girl!”_

_“Your father must be so proud!”_

None of them seemed concerned with the fact that she was a child. No one ever questioned her father’s capabilities either. Obviously, Mr. Urahara didn’t understand her situation.

“My dad always works, Mr. Urahara. He has to go away on tours so that we can eat and live under a roof.”

“On tours? To where?”

“I don’t know.”

Kisuke had a feeling that her relationship with her father was distant. However, he didn’t think that the man would blatantly leave his daughter unsupervised for so long. At the same time, this explained a lot of Kokoro’s behavior.

She was self-reliant not because she chose to be, but because she needed to be. If she never learned to care for herself, then she who knew what would have happened to her? It was commendable, but still tragic.

“He must really enjoy your cooking, then.”

“Only on Sundays. That’s when he comes home from his tours.”

That settled it. He had to step in. Although, he was aware of how Kokoro would take offense to pity offers. Luckily, he also knew how to coax her.

“You know what, Kokoro? I have a problem, and I think only you can solve.”

Her interest piqued, she asked, “Really?”

[Hook, line and sinker.]

“Yeah, did you know that Mr. Tsukabishi is a great cook?”

Kokoro shook her head. That was the cue Kisuke needed. With a chipper smile, he explained, “Well, you see. After hours of heavy lifting, he always ends the day with a really bad pain in his back. Lately, it’s gotten so bad that he would order takeout instead. Since you know how to cook, it would be great if you could also work as his sous-chef.”

Eyes shimmering with thrill, Kokoro didn’t even give it a second thought. She just brought her fists up and said, “When do I start?!”

“How does tonight sound?”

“Great! I’ll report to Mr. Tsukabishi at once!”

* * *

Finished with the porch, Kokoro set the broom aside and entered the Urahara shop. She then met with Mr. Tsukabishi in the kitchen area. It seemed that he had already mixed the raw ingredients together. All that was left was the assembly, and the cooking.

“Good evening, Mr. Tsukabishi. What should I do tonight?”

Without turning to face her, Tessai answered, “Have you washed your hands yet?”

“Already on it, Sir,” she answered, lathering her hands with soap.

“Good. When you’re finished, help me with the formation. I believe I’ve made enough to feed an entire village.”

“On it.”

This was always Kokoro’s favorite part. Creating something new from various pieces always brought her a sense of wonder. That was always the beauty of preparing a cuisine, so long as it was by the book.

“Kokoro, I’m also thinking of preparing a special dessert tonight. How does anmitsu sound?”

“That sounds good. I can get started on that now if you want.”

Suddenly, she remembered something. Pulling up her grocery bag, she quickly examined the ground beef. Fortunately, it was still cool to the touch.

“Mr. Tsukabishi, I bought some things while I was at the supermarket. I heard you were running low on ground beef?”

“Hm?”

Glancing towards the girl, he detected the packaged meat in her hand. Where did she hear such a rumor? The rations here were always stocked.

Before he said anything, he perceived Kisuke from the distance. The shop owner soon opened his fan in front of his mouth. Tessai immediately got the message.

“Yes. How thoughtful. Thank you.”

By then, Kokoro knew that Mr. Tsukabishi didn’t have a back problem. Still, she was always happy to help. It was her job, after all.

* * *

Once dinner was ready, everyone sat at the table. As always, the food was great. Some of them even went for seconds.

Finished with her dinner, Kokoro laid down on the floor. She was on her stomach, and her feet were raised up high. Text books and papers were spread out in front of her. She had hoped to complete everything back in the library. Sadly, that didn’t happen.

Having stopped by recently, Yoruichi stepped into the kitchen area. Smelling the delicious food, she chose to enter in her true form. She then chimed, “Hey, what smells so good?”

Kokoro paused and glanced towards the woman. Yoruichi was hardly ever around. The student knew that the only way to summon her would be with food.

“Pork gyoza,” she answered, returning to her studies.

Before she knew it, Kokoro was being lifted by Yoruichi’s vice hold. Her arms were locked under armpits, and her arms were above the tight embrace. On top of that, she was lifted up to a level where her shins dragged across the floor. All in all, she felt like a ketchup pack that was being squeezed. It was a miracle that her ribs weren’t cracking from the compression.

[God, damn it! Not this again!]

“Aw, that’s all you have to say, Koko?! No ‘Hi, Yoruichi! I’m so happy to see you!’?”

“Y-Yoruichi, you’re hurting me…”

This continued for a couple more minutes before Kisuke finally stepped in.

“Hey, Yoruichi, there’s still some gyoza left, if you want some.”

Dropping Kokoro like a sack of potatoes, Yoruichi said, “You know it!”

While the fall hurt, Kokoro could at least breathe again. What a relief. She really thought that was the end that time.

After Yoruichi enjoyed some gyoza, she glanced over the table. She watched as Kokoro managed to return to her studies. She even acted as if nothing had happened.

That put a smile on her face. It was amazing how much Kokoro had matured over the years. Still, she would always be a little girl in Yoruichi’s eyes, one who she loved to tease.

“So, Koko, got a boyfriend yet?”

Kokoro’s pencil halted on a question, but not because she was stuck. The question that Yoruichi posed was one that she had been asking since she started high school. This was one of the many things she had yet to hear the end of.

“You’ll never stop asking that, will you?” the annoyed student answered.

Chuckling, Yoruichi found her response adorable. To this day, that question still grinded Kokoro’s gears. That always amused the cat lady.

“Who knows? Only one way to find out.”

Sighing, Kokoro simply focused on her studies. She had no time for this nonsense. Her homework came first.

“How was school, by the way?” Kisuke asked.

Recalling her time there, Kokoro’s mind was instantly plagued by that delinquent. Tomorrow was another school day, too. She would have to spend another day in the same room as him. Hell, she would have to spend the entire school year in the same room as him.

To put her mind at ease, she had to assure herself that she escaped undetected. Besides, there was no way he would attempt anything during class, right? With that creep, who knew?

“Hello…! Earth to Kokoro!” Yoruichi asked, waving her hand in front of her.

“Huh?”

“There you are. Where did you fly off to?”

“Nowhere,” Kokoro answered, quickly drawing her gaze towards an assignment.

Kisuke grew concerned by this. Kokoro wasn’t the type to fly off to space like that. Something impactful must have happened in school for that to happen.

“Kokoro, did something happen at school?”

The student recognized the shift in Mr. Urahara’s mood. He had that same tone when he asked her about her burns. Even if they healed, he always made it a point to never keep secrets from him. By then, she knew that it would be pointless to try.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing that I can’t handle.”

While that might be true, that still confirmed it. Something did happen to Kokoro at school. A menacing aura suddenly formed around the man with the hat and clogs.

“I want names. Now.”

[Oh, shit… I shouldn’t have said anything.]

Suddenly, Yoruichi spoke harshly, “Kisuke, she just said that she can handle herself. Are you seriously doubting her capability?”

It was moments like these that made Kokoro admire her. While it was nice that he cared, Mr. Urahara could be overbearing at times. Luckily, Yoruichi always had her back.

Checking her watch, Kokoro realized how late it was. Placing her glasses back in her case, she began packing her school supplies. Once she was ready, she turned to everyone and said, “I should head home. Thanks again for dinner.”

“Of course! You’re always welcome here. Can you find your way home?” Kisuke asked.

“Yeah, I can manage.”

“Okay, you still have my number, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Your phone is charged, right?”

Kisuke suddenly felt an elbow slam right into his side. It took him a lot to hold back his groans. Taking the hint, he waved and said, “Have a good night, Kokoro. I’ll see you again tomorrow…”

* * *

Late at night, the only ones still up were Yoruichi and Kisuke. With the kids tucked away, they drank sake together. Even if it was just for a moment, they both found peace. Sadly, all good things would eventually come to an end.

Turning to face the man with the hat, the woman saw the look in his eyes. It made her smirk. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

“Relax, Kisuke. She’s a big girl now. She’ll be fine.”

With stern eyes, he asked, “What if it happens again?”

Now taking this more seriously, Yoruichi set her cup down. She had hoped that it was all in the past. Sadly, the past did have a way of creeping back into the present. They both knew that all too well.

“Only one way to find out.”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke faced the entrance before looking at each other. Simultaneously, they checked the time.

“Do you think it’s Kokoro? She might be lost again” Yoruichi asked.

“No, she would never come back to ask for directions,” he answered.

Another knock resounded. This time, Yoruichi was the first to stand up. She stealthily made her way towards the side of the entrance. Ready with her offensive stance, she nodded towards Kisuke.

Following her signal, he shouted, “Hang on! I’m on my way!”

Motioning towards the door, Kisuke paused in front of it. Opening it at this hour was risky, especially in this part of town. Then again, this wasn’t the first time a group of hoodlums tried to rob him. He was more than prepared for whoever it was. At least, that was what he believed.

“Shinji?!”

“It’s been a long time, Kisuke.”

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Partner Project

Early in the morning, the school bell resounded. The echoing beat of Keigo’s steps soon followed. Yesterday’s timely attendance was just dumb luck after all.

Reaching the hallway to his classroom, he saw Kokoro walking ahead. The restrooms were at the end of the hall, so he figured that was her motive. Therefore, he paid no mind to it.

Stepping inside, he was relieved to find that Ms. Ochi was also late to class. He also noticed something off. The desks were all coupled together.

While trying to decipher the significance of this arrangement, a boy with dark hair waved towards him. Chipperly as always, he called out, “Hey, Keigo, I saved your seat for you.”

It was one of his friends, Kojima Mizuiro. Lately, it felt like he was his only friend. Ichigo and the others had become so distant over the years. Keigo still felt deeply pained by that.

“Thanks, Mizuiro! At least there’s _someone_ here who cares!”

Taking his seat, Keigo proceeded to scan the classroom. He then asked, “So, any reason why we’re all paired up like this?”

“My guess is that Ms. Ochi’s planning a partner project.”

“Ugh, not another one!”

Every year, it was the same thing with Ms. Ochi. During the beginning of the year, she would always force everyone to work together on some random project. They were meant to be _teambuilding exercises_ , but all they did was stir trouble.

Last year, Keigo was forced to work with Uryū. That four-eyes was such a snob. He always gave him a hard time. The jerk even called him a slacker!

Thank the heavens above that he was working with Mizuiro this year. Although, that made him wonder. Who was partnered with who?

Double-checking the classroom, one empty desk caught his eye. Keigo’s eyes immediately bulged when he realized two things: The person who was sitting next to the missing desk, and the person who was missing from class. Unacceptable!

Standing up, he ignored his friend’s inquiries. Instead, he approached the person sitting next to the empty desk. Against his own appeal, Keigo did the unthinkable. He sat in right next to him.

Twisting towards his left, Shinji took out his headphones and asked, “Hey, can’t ya read? This ain’t your desk?”

“It is now!”

Finding that incredibly nerve-wracking, Shinji scolded, “Well, that’s rude! Ya think ya can just steal other people’s desks, and get away with it?”

The audacity! Keigo turned to face him and yelled back, “You’re such a hypocrite! Didn’t you do the same thing to Kokoro yesterday?!”

“No, I didn’t! She was just keepin’ my seat warm for me! You’re the thief here, not me!”

“Well, I’m at least doing it for her own good! A pervert like you should have a restraining order!”

The bickering continued for a while. Sitting next to the class carrottop, Orihime finally spoke up and asked, “Hey, has anyone seen Kokoro?”

Due to the arguing, Ichigo was the only one to hear her question. Earlier, he noticed that Kokoro hadn’t shown up yet. Although, he also remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

While Shinji explained the gravity of Ichigo’s situation, they both suddenly heard a noise. It came from around the corner. At that moment, the worst was assumed.

Letting Shinji drop to the floor, Ichigo loomed towards the left corner with caution. Just as he feared, someone was there. It was that transfer student, and she was talking to the principal.

Many concerning thoughts raced through his mind. Did she hear them? If so, then how much was heard? More importantly, was she ratting them out?

“We’ll talk later. Until then, I suggest you reconsider my offer. Your friends’ lives may depend on it.”

Quickly turning around, Ichigo leered towards Shinji. The bastard was already at the other end of the hall. For the time being, he chose to let him go. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

Back to the main topic at hand, Ichigo stood up and walked out of the classroom. Instantly, he spotted Kokoro down the left end of the hall. If he remembered correctly, that particular area was an intersection.

[So, she showed up after all, huh? Maybe she didn’t hear our conversation,] he thought.

He also saw the lost look in her eyes. Considering she just recently transfer here, that didn’t surprise him. Waving towards her, Ichigo called out, “Hey, Kokoro, class is this way!”

She continued to stand there, staring down the other hallway. Did she hear him? Just in case, Ichigo decided to shout louder, “Kokoro, over here!”

At the other end of the hall, Kokoro’s palms were sweating. Her gaze never wavered. Other than biting the insides of her cheeks, she was as stiff as a statue.

[Should I just bail? Missing one day wouldn’t hurt, right? I could just pretend that I was sick…]

“Hey, didn’t you hear me back there?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kokoro quickly turned around. Alarm swept over her as soon as she recognized Ichigo. She was so concerned with being late to class that she forgot about yesterday.

“S-Sorry, did you say something?”

Judging by her reaction, Ichigo immediately began to doubt himself. If she was trying not to look distressed, then she was doing a lousy job at it. Sighing, he stated sternly, “Come on. Orihime’s worried about you.”

Part of her really wanted to bail. However, she didn’t like the thought of Orihime being anxious. Kokoro couldn’t explain it, but the thought of upsetting her left a bad taste in her mouth. For that reason alone, she conceded.

* * *

Shortly after, Ichigo stepped back inside. Following behind, the Kokoro immediately witnessed the dispute between Shinji and Keigo. Normally, she would prefer to stay for the show. After what she heard yesterday, she chose to make a U-turn instead.

Grabbing the back of her shirt’s collar, Ichigo immediately put a stop to that. He then muttered to her, “Don’t even think about it.”

Eventually, the one of the guys noticed. Shoving Keigo out of the desk next to him, Shinji raised his hand up high.

“Hey, Koko! It looks like we’re partners now!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!”

Keigo then turned to Kokoro and begged, “Kokoro, please take my seat! I’ll protect you from this creep!”

Meanwhile, Kokoro faced both of them. Her mood had completely altered. This… This was an outrage!

“I’m the creep?! You’re the one who stole her seat!”

“Yeah, to keep her safe from you!”

“Move.”

Both of them quivered to the sudden chill in the air. Looking up, Keigo was shocked to find Kokoro standing next to him. This took him completely off-guard.

“W-What…?”

Once more, Kokoro ordered punitively, “You’re in my seat. Get out.”

Disbelief consumed the brunet. He was trying to protect her from Shinji, so why was she denying his help? He had to know.

“B-B-But-!”

Kicking the cretin out, Shinji stood up and pulled out the empty chair for his new partner. With a cheery grin, he held out his arms in a presenting manner. He then said, “Here ya go, Partner!”

A fragment of her frustration targeted Shinji once more. Did everyone assume that she was a princess locked in a castle? She wanted to say something, but it sounded like the teacher was on her way.

To avoid detention, she simply claimed her seat in silence. She disregarded both Shinji’s gaze nor Keigo’s lament. Neither were important. All that mattered to her was completing this project as soon as possible.

* * *

Finally, Ms. Ochi Misato had arrived to class. First and foremost, she explained why all of the desks were paired in couples. It was just as Mizuiro foretold. All students were paired as partners for a partner presentation.

“The subject will involve any historical period in Japan. That includes the Nara period, the Heian period, etc. In case any of you try to be smart, the Reiwa period doesn’t count.

I’ll give you all the rest of today to get started on your project, but it won’t be due until next Friday. Don’t forget. Your grades will be paired together as well.

Try to get along with your partners. Each of you will only get one topic. So, please come forward as soon as you’ve made your chose.”

Right away, many of the students approached Ms. Ochi. Kokoro overheard many of the good periods being claimed. The first to go was the Edo period, then the Heian period. At that rate, the Nara period was her best bet.

As she stood from her seat, she was abruptly forced back down. Stunned by this, Kokoro turned to face her right. Shinji’s hand was on her shoulder. Before she could scold him, he had already made his way towards the teacher. Damn, he was fast.

“Don’t worry, Koko. I got this,” he assured her.

[What is he up to?]

Next thing she knew, Kokoro’s confused stare shifted into a glare. Ms. Ochi had handed Shinji a piece of paper. She didn’t want to believe it, but that could only mean one thing.

[Hold on! That better not be what I think it is!]

Returning to his desk, Shinji gave Kokoro a cheeky grin. He then unfolded the small paper before her. It read:

_Taishō Period_

Some partner he turned out to be! He actually picked the subject without telling her! This was one of the many reasons why she hated these types of projects!

“Pretty great, right? I was worried someone already called it.”

“A heads up would have been nice,” she retorted.

“Relax, Koko! We’re in the clear now! Trust me, I know everythin’ there is to know about this era. I was there, after all.”

That confused her. What did he mean by that? That shouldn’t be possible.

“What?”

“Oh, right. I forgot. Ya transferred the day after me, so ya couldn’t have been there for the lecture.”

Apprehending his statement, she brushed the whole topic aside. Still, she was rather peeved by his initiative. For one, he basically shoved her back into her seat. For another, he didn’t even discuss choosing the period with her.

Rummaging through her bag, Kokoro soon laid out her textbook in front of her. Once again, she left her contacts at home. Consequently, she was forced to wear her glasses for the day.

In the meantime, it took Shinji everything to keep his calm. Kokoro’s emotional constipation was one thing. Combined with those glasses, she was practically rubbing memories of Sōsuke in his face. It was fortunate for him that she only wore them to read. Otherwise, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold it together.

Subtly grinding his teeth, he reassured himself that his plan was running smoothly. For instance, his slip of the tongue was actually intentional. It was a test which Kokoro had seemingly passed. Her confusion at least appeared genuine. Then again, being connected to Sōsuke could include an expertise in deception. For all he knew, she could be faking it.

Reading through a couple chapters, Kokoro learned a few things about the assigned subject. While doing so, she recorded her research via her notebook. Thanks to Shinji’s lack of regard, she had to take plenty of notes for this project.

Shinji found her blatant indifference insulting. This girl’s frigid arrogance was so on par with Sōsuke’s. It was still hard to believe that Kisuke would willfully defend her.

* * *

Inside the Urahara shop, Kisuke poured a cup of sake for his guest. Taking a seat across from him, he asked, “So, how’s the old gang doing?”

“They’re fine. Hiyori’s as rambunctious as ever.”

Simpering, Kisuke responded with, “I’d expect no less.”

Quiet consumed the room after their small talk. Taking a sip from his cup, Shinji stared at Kisuke with stern eyes. He then started off with, “We need to talk about that student.”

Kisuke could already imagine where this was going. Taking this moment more seriously, he stated, “If this is about Ichigo, then I can’t help you there. He’s pigheaded, so he won’t listen to me.”

“I appreciate your concern, but that’s not who I was referring to.”

“Oh?”

“…What do you know about Akiyama Kokoro?”

Stunned by this line of questioning, Kisuke set his drink down. He anticipated that Shinji would go as far as to pretending to be a student at Karakura High School. He did not expect him to target Kokoro. Although, he could see why he would show an interest in her.

“She’s a high school student who works for me. What more is there to know?”

“You’re really going to play dumb with me? Come on, Kisuke. Surely, you’ve seen it, too. Haven’t you?”

“She’s not who you think she is.”

“Really? She sure does bear a striking resemblance. Don’t you think?”

“To who: Sōsuke, or her?”

Shinji narrowed his eyes towards him after that. His grip on his cup tightened. It was powerful enough to leave a few hairline fractures. Fortunately, he stopped himself from breaking it altogether.

“That’s impossible, and you know it.”

“I do. Just wanted to make sure you did, too. We may be friends, but if you think that I won’t stop you from hurting that girl, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

* * *

Since that night, Shinji began to question his faith in Kisuke. That slacker was lucky, though. For old time’s sake, he chose to give Kokoro the benefit of the doubt. However, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t keep an eye on her.

Leaning over her side, Shinji pressed one cheek against hers. Glancing down at her notes, he asked, “Whatcha writin’ there, Koko?”

Calling her Koko was bad enough, but this close contact was beyond obnoxious. She just wanted to work on the project. She didn’t ask for any of this.

“You have no grasp on personal space, do you?”

“Aw, c’mon, Koko! We’re partners now! There’s no need to be shy!”

“Shouldn’t you be taking notes, too?” she asked, growing more irritated by the second.

“Don’t need to. I know this era like the back of my hand,” he countered.

This was just what Kokoro needed. He was practically an amalgamation of a dork, a creep, and a blowhard. Working with him would surely make this project insufferable.

“Oh, yeah? Name the emperor of this period.”

“Easy! Emperor Taishō, or Yoshihito, if ya want to be more technical.”

At least he knew something about the subject. Of course, he pretty much bragged that he did. Still, Kokoro wasn’t convinced.

“What was the fashion like back then?”

“Well, that depends. While many stuck with their traditional kimonos, a lot of people also adorned a more western style. A fine example of that is the flapper dress.”

Interesting how he mainly focused on the female fashion. Kokoro could see clearly where his priorities lied. She didn’t want to take a gander at what his mindset, yet it was hard not to.

“What about the food? Was there any western influence there, too?”

“Yup! Popular dishes included curry and croquettes, but it didn’t stop there. The western culture also inspired the entertainment industry, especially when it comes to music. Ever heard of jazz?”

Did he seriously ask her that question? Kokoro would be surprised if people didn’t know of that genre. Then again, it all depended on one’s tastes. It could be possible if someone didn’t know.

Reviewing her notebook, she compared Shinji’s responses to what she wrote. So far, everything seemed compatible. He might know a thing or two, after all. This was good for their grade, but she still didn’t appreciate how he chose this subject without her consent. What he did was brash and inconsiderate. That made her doubt their own compatibility as partners.

* * *

Finally, lunchtime had arrived. This meant that Kokoro could take a break from the partner project. If only she could take a break from Shinji.

Walking down a hallway, she heard Shinji call out to her, “Hey, Partner! Wanna eat lunch together?”

She pretended not to notice. Then, she heard the pattering of his footsteps. Kokoro could already tell that he was trying to catch up to her. Remembering what she heard yesterday, she refused to let that happen.

At first, her pace advanced slowly. When his calls grew louder, her speed escalated. Eventually, her walk became a sprint.

“Hey, what’s wrong?! Was it somethin’ I said?!”

In the midst of her fear, Kokoro failed to keep track of where she was going. She didn’t care. She just wanted to get away.

* * *

Unfortunately, she had also failed to realize what a grave mistake she had made. By running, she not only made herself look suspicious. She also separated herself from the public. If Shinji was some thug, then this would be the opportune moment for him to tie up any loose ends.

By the time that thought crossed her mind, it was already too late. As her running came to a halt, her shoes skidded on the cement floor. Looking around, she finally realized how severe her situation had become. She somehow ended up on the rooftop of the high school. In short, she was caught in a dead-end.

Surely enough, Shinji caught up to her. He seemed fatigued, as if he had run up several flights of stairs. Once he caught his breath, he whined, “What the hell, Koko?! Why’d ya run off like that?!”

First off, Kokoro was panicked by how she was basically backed into a corner. Second, she was flabbergasted by his line of questioning. At this rate, she expected a full-fledged confrontation. Hell, considering where they were, he could even push her off the rooftop. All in all, this was the worst outcome that she could have possibly reached.

“I just wanted some space. Is that too much to ask?” she answered harshly, hoping that he would buy her bluff.

Too bad for her, he didn’t. She might have tried to play it off, but her ticks were so obvious. The fingernail of her right index finger fiercely scratched the surface of her bag’s strap. She tried to shrewdly rub the sweat off of her palms, but his trained eyes still noticed. On top of that, she was biting the insides of her cheeks.

Kokoro wasn’t just annoyed by him. She feared him. This proved that she had heard quite a bit of his talk with Ichigo.

Shinji looked towards her with concerned eyes. He then asked, “Geez… We really got off on the wrong foot, didn’t we?”

Feeling more baffled than ever, Kokoro furrowed her brows towards him. She couldn’t think of how to respond to that. With her eyes alone, she demanded to know what he wanted to convey.

Sighing, he explained, “Listen, about yesterday…”

[Oh, shit! Here we go!]

“I’ve been thinkin’ about it a lot, and after this… I think I owe you an apology.”

[… What?]

“I realize now that I crossed a line, and ya have every right to be upset with me.”

He was serious, wasn’t he? Judging by his behavior, Kokoro began to doubt herself. Her paranoia earlier might have just been that and nothing more. Still, she felt somewhat uneasy around him. Aside from his conversation with Ichigo, his whole vibe gave her goosebumps. That glare he gave her yesterday didn’t help either.

Wanting to clear up something else, she asked, “Yesterday, I caught you mad-dogging me. What was that about?”

Nervously, he answered, “Damn, ya saw that? Heh, heh… Sorry about that. I just never pegged ya as the type to wear glasses?”

According to his defense, she began to wonder if she misread that look. Was it really a look of disbelief? That did seem plausible.

“Well, I guess this is just as good of a spot as any,” Shinji said, parking himself right where he stood.

Kokoro watched him from a few feet away. She no longer knew what to make of this situation. While he pulled out his lunch, she stared in confusion. She was left utterly speechless.

Sensing the attention drawn on him, Shinji perked up. He then asked, “What? I thought ya said ya wanted some space.”

After hearing that, Kokoro found herself blinking a couple times. She couldn’t believe how… respectful he was being right now. This seemed so out of character for him. In that case, his apology might have truly been sincere. With that in mind, it was probably safe to sit down as well.

Distanced from one another, Kokoro felt that she didn’t have to try and hide her lunch. He couldn’t see it from where he sat, so what would be the point? That was one consolation to this moment. Another was the fact that he apologized for being a creep. She might still fear him, but she also valued that.

Looking up at the sky, Shinji commented, “Ya know, Koko, this is actually a great spot. It’s nice to catch some sun every now and then, right?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

She really didn’t like that nickname, did she?

“Why not? It’s a cute name.”

“No offense, but we hardly know each other like that.”

As cold as that statement felt, he understood her angle. Therefore, he countered with, “Well… I’d like to know ya.”

Kokoro paused with her chopsticks in her mouth. Predicting where this was going, she stated sternly, “Sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.”

Shinji instantly spewed his water and laughed. It was rational for her to make that guess, but it was still hilarious of her to outright say it. Turning to face her, he teased, “Geez, Koko, I only meant as a friend! Of course, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to know ya like that, too.”

How infuriating! She felt immensely embarrassed by her assumption. Nevertheless, the way he poked out his pierced tongue only rubbed more salt in the wound!

“Let’s be honest. Your behavior could give anyone the wrong idea.”

With a chuckle, he replied, “Fair enough.”

In time, the rooftop became silent again. Despite previous events, Kokoro had to give Shinji some credit. The sun’s warm glow was uplifting that day. The sensation was sadly short-lived.

To the sound of the bell, Shinji was the first to stand up. When Kokoro got up, he recognized her expression. It was the same look she had yesterday.

“Hey, Koko, is it okay if I walk with ya back to class? I’m not exactly familiar with this part of the buildin’.”

She knew then that he didn’t know her all that well. Not wanting to admit her own issues, she asked, “Promise to keep your hands to yourself this time?”

With a cheeky grin, he answered, “I’ll try my best.”

Sighing, she figured that was all anyone could ask of him. For his sake, she kept a steady pace. At the same time, she kept her distance. From her perspective, it was better safe than sorry.

* * *

After several dead-end turns, Shinji drew the conclusion that yesterday wasn’t a bluff. Kokoro truly had no sense of direction. He tried to be patient with her, but at this rate, they were missing class.

“Hey, Koko… Do ya know where the classroom is?”

“Yeah, it’s down that way… I think.” she answered, pointing towards a random hallway.

He already knew that it wasn’t the way. What was even more ludicrous was her uncertainty. Sternly, he said, “Ya don’t sound so sure of that.”

“It might actually be that way,” she answered, pointing towards another hallway.

Knowing that was also not the way, he decided that enough was enough. Without hesitation, he reached for her hand. He was aware that the contact would startle her, but he didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

“Come on. It’s this way,” he sternly spoke.

There was that confidence in his tone. Surprisingly, it wasn’t smug this time. It was like he said that to a lost child. That unnerved her.

She wanted to tear her hand away from his, but the texture of it surprised her. Kokoro didn’t think that she would meet someone with hands more calloused than hers. It made her more curious about his background.

Fortunately, for him, the sensation of his hand was a good distraction. Although, Shinji didn’t notice that it was. He was just glad that for once, she didn’t fight him.

* * *

During class, Keigo cried internally. He had just witnessed Shinji and Kokoro holding hands. By then, the brunet realized that it was all over. Those two were definitely an item.

Meanwhile, Kokoro took more notes for the partner project. This time, she felt a little more comfortable sitting next to Shinji. He was more considerate of her boundary, and he was also jotting down some notes. Working with him might not be so bad after all.

“By the way, I heard Ms. Ochi say that there’s extra credit if we dress up for the presentation. I bet you’d look so cute in a flapper dress!”

Her eyes had widened, and her brows had furrowed. She soon took back her previous thoughts. Apology or no apology, Hirako Shinji was still a filthy degenerate.

All things aside, she still recalled the sensation of his hand in hers. She could only recall one similar event. In fact, it was a night that she could hardly forget.

* * *

When she was six-years-old, Kokoro walked down a random street alone. School was over, so she was on her way home. Scanning the vicinity, she found that she had walked right into a dead-end. To this, she simply turned around and took another direction.

A couple miles later, Kokoro approached another dead-end. Tension within the child began to simmer. Her pace rose, only to lead her to another dead-end. Then, another was found.

By nightfall, her heartbeat drummed in her ears. Kokoro panted while racing around town. It was dark, and streetlamps were scarce. No matter which path she took, she would always land in a dead-end.

She was so scared that night. Somewhere down the line, Kokoro suddenly tumbled onto the pavement. After that, everything blacked out.

* * *

“Kokoro?!”

Gasping awake, the little girl quickly looked up. Caught by surprise, she frantically sat up and scooted away. She then hissed to a sudden jolt of pain. Just as she glanced down at her left hand, a pair of pale hands swiftly grabbed ahold of it. This act instantly frightened her until she recognized who those hands belonged to.

“M-Mr. Urahara…?”

She watched as the shop owner studied her hand carefully. While it stung, Kokoro’s focus was drawn elsewhere. The only thing she could think about were how rough his hands felt. The sensation was parallel to her father’s worn, leather jacket. Little by little, pacification was achieved.

“It looks like you just scraped your hand against the pavement. We should still get it cleaned up. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Shaking her head, Kokoro wiped her watery eyes. The child hoped that no one had noticed. Otherwise, she would have felt worse about herself.

With a gentle smile, Mr. Urahara stood up. One hand continued to hold Kokoro’s. Before he led her away from the dead-end, he spoke softly, “Come on. My shop is this way.”

* * *

“Koko.”

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kokoro turned to face Shinji. This time, he was standing next to her desk. When did that happen?

“Class is over. Didn’t ya hear the bell?”

“…”

It took a quick scan of the classroom to corroborate his statement. That trip to Memory Lane was a lot longer than it appeared. Standing from her desk, she silently packed her bag in shame. She then walked ahead towards the hallway.

Still standing next to her desk, Shinji watched her stride. With her back facing him, he felt it safe to drop his friendly façade. He had to admit. He was impressed by what he learned so far.

Firstly, Kokoro had two known ticks. She would either bite the insides of her cheeks, or repeatedly scratch something. Whichever came first, they all symbolized her agitation. It all made her so easy to read, and all the more fun to annoy.

Secondly, she was clearly the type who didn’t value charity. Why else would she refuse Keigo’s protection? With a haughty attitude like hers, it wouldn’t surprise him if Kokoro didn’t have any friends.

That brought him to another query. How did someone like her earn Kisuke’s protection? He knew that she was his employee, but the slacker’s relationship with her clearly ran deeper than that.

A thought then crossed his mind. What if Kisuke was using that girl to compensate for his failure to protect Hiyori? If that was the case, then that was all the more reason for Shinji to expose the truth. The best way to do that… was to become Kokoro’s best friend.

* * *

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Any questions or concerns you might have, I might be able to answer only some of them. Honestly, it's been years. I don't remember everything I wrote for the old version, so this will be a bit of an adventure for me, too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far!


End file.
